One Too Many
by Miryoku
Summary: They would feel a flutter as she walked and talked to them. She never seems to notice their feelings but would their friendship break if they began to argue… over her? Téa centered DISCONTINUED...
1. Ponder

Yoku: Another story?! Why yes it is… (shifty eyes) If you must know this is a **Téa-centered** story. So, HA! You can't complain!!! (coughs) erm… oh yeah! I haven't decided what the **pairing** would be 'cause I just recently wrote this chapter… Wanted to post it up though…

Oh yeah! Just wanted to add that I may not have the time to update on this story since I have so many on my hands at the moment… I'm just trying to get over my writers block, which of course I still have it running in my head… the plot in this in, you ask? Well I'm not really sure… yeah I know it's sad to say the least, but hey at least I'm honest.

Just read and tell me what you think so far, kay?

Rated just in case!

Disclaimer: Hm… do I?

**One Too Many**

**Summary: **_They_ would feel a flutter as she walked and talked to them. She never seems to notice their feelings but would their friendship break if _they_ began to argue… over her? (Téa-centered)

- -

**Chapter 1: Ponder**

_They_ couldn't stop staring…

The way she held her eyes closed. The thin strip of chocolate brown hair that dangled along her cream colored cheek made a flutter. The way she held herself, while resting her head down.

Their gazes never torn…

Sleep had taken over her as she sat there in the Domino High library away from her male friends. Countless books were stacked in their respective shelves. The very afternoon slowly drifted, the bell never rang in the corridors.

Azure, amethyst, hazel, and the like continued to gaze at the girl, they call friend.

She had decided to take it among herself to study alone. The males of the group let her be sitting in a different table slightly across from her. Other students piled in, a couple of murmurs had leaked and the girl that had left had fallen asleep never to be bothered.

She never noticed their gaze as her lids slowly dripped. The blue in her eyes hazed from exhaustion. Homework forgotten she decided to lay her head down the pencil she had held was pushed aside.

No one took account on how long she had slept. _They_ just fixed their colored eyes, never noting the other gazes of some student. _They_ had their arm prompted up in a day-dreaming fashion. Eyes were distance, their lips had slightly parted.

A student had walked up from behind their friend as he began to tap the girl awake. This causes the eyes to narrow. A boy with dark brown hair and glasses had awoken the girl from her dreams. _They_ watched her slowly sit up; her blue began to show as she tilted.

Words couldn't be heard but _they_ clearly saw the smile on their faces. A wipe of her sleeve _they_ saw a shade of pink light up on her feature, her bangs had begun to shelter. A small laugh, _they_ watched the boy walk away from her while she waved to him as he exited the room. He too had waved back.

_They_ had frowned…

Her brown hair stuck then fanned on either side while she turned back to her work, a raised a brow followed by a pout. _They_ chuckled at her expression noting how cute she was looking that way. It never occurred to them till now, of course… _they_ watched her shuffle her paper then saw her stuff them in her binder. Stacking the books she had checked out she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

As _they,_ continued to watch…

Pushing in her seat when she raised out of her place, the girl picked up her textbooks not without glancing at her watch. _They _watched her swore under her breath; thus causing a few eyebrows to rise. She picked her stack up gently and began to cross in their direction.

The, _they_ had consisted of her friends and not so friends…

"Yugi, Joey," the girl made it to them her hands slightly full.

The two boys locked gazes with her the look still on their faces.

"H-hey," the young teen seemed to snap of out it first.

She lightly giggled and pointed at her watch. "I can't make it to the shop with you guys today. I have dance practice coming up. I'm sorry…" she replied with an apologetic look on her face.

Her friend quickly waved at her in understanding. "It's alright. I understand," he raised his hands up but saw her shake her head at him.

"No it's not. I've been blowing the both of you off," a sudden thought came into mind. "So, I'm gonna make it up to," she laid a hand over her left breast in a sort of peace offering.

This caused them to look at where her hand is placed.

Her watch began to beep as she flinted. _They_ heard her swore again.

"I-uh… gotta go," she quickly heaved her books in her arms.

_They_ suddenly noticed how heavy the large amount of textbooks she was carrying.

"Téa do ya need any help?" Joey rose as he offered the girl some assistance; some cursed the boy who asked her first.

Her hair shook as she gave a cheeky grin. "Thanks but no thanks Joey," she did a little twirl, like many girls do, making her way towards the exit. "I'll talk to ya later," she waved disappearing in to the hall.

The blonde stood there, her form still in his mind. A couple of chairs were pushed out as the other remaining students began to filter out of the room, in a moment's time no less.

The azure belonged to Seto Kaiba…

Color formed amethyst in which it resides in Yugi Muto and Malik Ishtar…

Hazel towards the boy with white, Ryou Bakura and the other, Joey Wheeler…

One other was made with emerald held within Duke Devlin…

_They_ all steered away from one another heading out the same way until the sound of the girl _they_ seemed to **admire** broke their stare. _They_ stilled watching her talk to someone. The someone was also one of her male friends. _They_ watched her shake her head at him with a smile on and quickly turned waving at him in the same fashion she did with them.

Atemu Muto… gazed still watching her go… his head slightly tilted, a small raise of his arm dipped.

The older brother of Yugi Muto and fans with the other girls in school began to turn. He stood a bit dumbstruck with the other males in school standing there, watching him. He silently nodded to them, _they_ too returned the gesture. Some time passed, the school bell rang. Atemu then motioned to Yugi as he bid them farewell.

Yugi and Joey looked at one another and said their good-byes to the rest of the teen males. The two fell into step and walked out leaving the others to gawk at their stance. _They_ soon took action a couple of steps away from the Muto brothers and Wheeler.

_They_ began to think…

The girl formed in their minds. Over the years that _they've_ known her she was one of the girls that didn't really stuck out like most girls. She wasn't one to wear revealing clothes or make-up… Not one to catch a guy's attention… And she's not one to brag about her life or to act all clingy towards her friends…

She was the type of girl who managed to do things her own way… Was one to help a friend out in need… Maybe be afraid to show her tears… The girl was stable… The girl had her own thoughts and opinions… Her own dreams… The way her blue eyes would hold strong… The thin line of her lips would always perk up at the corner of her mouth… She would sometimes act silly… and try to make people laugh… She would even hold up fist when it comes to courting her friends in front of others…

Téa Gardner just had that sort of spark in her… That sparks of **HOPE**… and _they_ hope she never changed that…

You may call her annoying, but _they_ would never listen… You may call her ugly, but _they_ would reply 'you know you're jealous' with a smirk on their face… You may even say 'it would never work out' heading deep, but _they_ would declare 'we'll manage…' in short simple words… You can even be cross and reply 'she may never love you,' but _they'll_ counter that, the words clear as day, 'I'll still love her…'

_They _may not know her clearly well but she's their friend… Their friend with many emotions… Their friend that could stand up to others… Their friend in which _they_ **l o v e**…

It may be stupid and unwise to say that _they_ **l o v e** her, but _they_ do… She gave them a second chance… some still has their first…

All _they_ can do is ponder…

Ponder about the future…

Ponder about their lives…

And ponder…

…If _they_ were ever going to make it throughout their high school years together…

It began to get deep… going on to…

Without…

…

Without breaking each others heart out…

…

Then heading in to questions… _they _were afraid to have answered…

…

Would she accept them…?

Would she accept one of them…?

Would she accept the words?

…

Or worse…

…

Would she laugh at their faces when she responds…?

_They_ mentally shook their heads, thinking negative of the girl. She's their friend… She would never do that… So that only leaves three of the four questions that pondered in their minds as _they_ exited out of the building…

A stuck of rain fell from the endless sky above as _they_ looked up. A bolt of lighting, a clap of thunder… _They_ held their composure and walked out the gate, some had rides others walked off trailing the walk with their bags gripped on their shoulders as _they_ bid a final farewell.

One by one tiny pellets fell, but _they_ never seemed to have noticed. The clouds gathered the rain slowly dropped as it became heavy. The autumn season swayed with wind and the three boys continued their walk.

Their ponderings got the best of them when _they_ neared the bus that was parked on the curb…

All of **them** stopped from their respectful places…

Either in their seats or just standing in the middle of the sidewalk…

The same thoughts crossed all their minds…

Some may be cold-hearted…

Some may be in a gang…

Some may be innocent…

And some may be the same…

It crossed and then flared.

The words leaked in to a full sentence… coming into a conclusion…

'_I'm gonna ask her out…'_

**END CHAPTER 1**

Yoku: Whoo!! And that was the end of that! It was hard and difficult to tie in some words together but at least it ended how I wanted it to end… I think… hope that wasn't too confusing with the **_they_**, but it will be explained more on who _**they** _are. Course I did add in names but there are others.

Yes Atemu is in this story. He has his own body as well as the rest of the yamis… haven't decided if I wanted to add in their Egyptian names or not and Yami Marik is going to be bit hard to rename… or I could just leave it as is.

For shame…I wanted this chapter to be longer but I didn't know what else to type… As for the plot… erm… yeah… not sure… So please people! I need help, if you want me to continue! I would really appreciate the advice.

Sorry for the lack of dialogue but it wasn't really necessary in this first chapter… like I said didn't know what to write (:P) Also sorry for any grammar and or spelling that will be taken place. As for OOC…

Please read and review!! (no flames please)


	2. Words That Speak

Yoku: Yay! I finally thought of something for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait people but here is chapter 2 of _One Too Many_. I do hope you enjoy reading this and please review! Also thank you to those to had reviewed from the previous chapter. I am so glad that you enjoyed reading it!

Disclaimer: I am no shareholder nor the owner of this anime…

_Italics_ are profiles

**Chapter 2: Words that Speak**

She couldn't begin to wonder as she walked down this very street about her day. It was exhausting yes but she couldn't help but place a finger on her chin and think about her friends._ They_ all had seemed to want to talk to her, but she had been too caught up with school work with the teachers and even the students around her.

Did I forget to mention that she was the class rep. for their school?

I guess not, for she had dates to uncover for the following pep rally, papers to be filed, and talks with other representatives. She had been running around the building getting things organized running past her friends with a quick 'hello' 'good-bye' as she jogged by them. She never noticed their worried gazes or their stare for she had only looked straight forward and not at them.

The street lights flashed above her as she walked down her neighboring street heading towards her apartment complex. The evening had rolled and the night slowly followed. Her uniform was slightly ruffled as was her hair. She had felt frustrated throughout the day that she didn't take notice of her disarrayed composure. She stretched pulling along her satchel and cover umbrella over her head. Relaxing, she had met up with her number leading her to her small home.

Pulling out her key she placed it in the slot and turned. Welcoming herself inside she only stood and stared at the dark void she called home. She sighed and stepped inside slowly closing the door behind her.

"I'm home…" she greeted silently flipping the lights on and waited for no one as she took her shoes off.

…

She flopped on her bed her back on her mattress. The bottom half of her still stood out from the edge. Her tired blue eyes stared up at the ceiling when she exited out of her steaming bathroom wearing a cotton shirt and matching pajama pants. The colors were light and the towel as still perked upon her head hoping her hair would dry without the blow dryer begin plugged in. She flipped to her side her hands placed under her cheek. Her eye lids began to drop but she refused to sleep. Picking herself up, she reached for her phone while tossing her towel off and dialed a familiar number waiting for the dial tone to end. That was when a smile marked its way on her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yugi," Téa smiled leaning back pushing her self against her wall where her bed was place.

She heard him greet her back with nearly the same tone as hers. "What's up?"

She couldn't help but grin when he asked the same. "Nothing much," she shrugged looking down and picking at her comforter.

Her bedroom door was a few feet away from her bed. Her closet was stuck right next to it. A medium sized window was near her full bed, a desk set up with a computer and printer stacked on its weight. Her eyes trailed over towards her plush collection then towards her wall. She had a bulletin board posted up with numerous pictures and papers pinned everywhere. She focused and couldn't help but playfully frown.

"You know I can take care of myself Yugi… I don't need to call you every time I head home," she played with a strand of her hair.

_Yugi Muto was an awesome friend. They knew one another since kids apparently around six years old if you wanted to get picky about it. They met one another through family at a restaurant get together. Both were shy at the time and made small talk about the color they liked and duel monster they favored. And throughout the years they nearly did everything together minus going to the bathroom and taking a shower… She knows him like an open book but he can keep some secrets. Often time, she worries about him for he always gets picked on especially when he was younger, but he really is sweet once you get to know him…_

She had continued listening and began to roll her eyes at the obvious male opinion about a lone girl walking straight home alone at night. She motions her mouth in to making 'popping' noises while listening to his lectures. She quickly stopped when she heard his suggestion.

"No way, Yugi! You don't need to trouble yourself by doing that," she reasoned. "It's bad enough that Seto wanted to walk home with me," she paused, "wait let me rephrase that… he demanded that I get in his car instead of walking."

She listened with amusement in her eyes. "Well yeah I got in, he had this crazed look in his eyes," she smiled when she heard him laugh but continued, "I swear if he continues to act all aggressive he'll never get a girlfriend."

_Seto Kaiba was another friend of hers. They met at music store and came across the same artist they had wanted to get. He was oddly dressed out in public with his styled dark sunglasses covering his azure eyes and hoody pulled over his head. Heck he looked like a street gangster that day they met. 'Course Téa was determined to get the cd since it was the last one in stock. Their hands had taken hold of it and they both glared, well she glared she couldn't really tell if he did since he had shades on. Fortunately throughout their quest to see who backs down first some anonymous persona walked up to them and took it out of their grasp. They were lost at words and glared back. And to think they were only thirteen years old…_

She blinked and laughed, "EW! I don't think Joey would like that, Yugi. I mean come on…"

She chuckled and shook her head. Just then a door bell rang causing her to look around her room. She stood her hand continued to grip her wireless phone walking towards her bedroom.

"I'm not really sure… I mean who would be coming here at this time of night?" she answered back. "I'll be fine Yugi I don't live in a 'bad' area…" She listen walking steady both sensing his words and the door bells. "Okay then. Good night to you too… Oh! Wait!" she paused waiting for him. "Yeah actually I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow? Since you know it's the weekend…" she heard him stutter, "Great! I'll call Joey!" she smiled and frowned a little, "well, yeah I'm gonna call him. I did promise the two of you that I'll spend the time with the both of you," she paused but continued for her front door. "Great! Meet at the fountain at about," she bobbed her head, "ten-ish…Okay, bye. You too Atemu," she smiled when she heard his brother's voice and begun to hang up.

She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly went to her front door. "Alright, alright, I get it you're a very impatient visitor!" she threw her hands up in the air. Peeking in the small hole she leaned away after stepping out of her tippy toes. "Joey…" she blinked opening the door for him.

_Joey Wheeler a boy she didn't really like until the recent future was met was a very protective friend of hers. They would battle with one another for he is her idiot and she isn't… They knew each other through grade school grade three to be precise. He was always picking on Yugi whenever his older brother wasn't around to protect him. So being fed up she decided to bring up upon herself to avenge Yugi, with a triumphant grin. But she wasn't really counting on planning pranks on him of course he finally noticed it was her doing it all, especially the time where on Halloween she dressed up as a ghost—white sheets and all—in order to scare him. He ran off after she jumped out of a near by bush screaming 'boo!' in front of his cowboy dressed attire. Just to say, they were both eleven…_

Joey grinned rubbing an arm with his free hand, well both hands were free but you know where I was going. "Hey Téa sorry if I'm bothering ya…" he gave her a smile.

Téa smiled at his calm self but quickly ushered him inside like a kind mother waiting for her son. "Come on in Joey, I'm sure it's freezing out there," she pulled the door wider and stepped aside.

He did so and smiled at her taking his shoes off as he did. She walked over to him and noticed that he had visible Goosebumps shivering up his arm. After closing the door and securely locking it they both walked over towards the living room where she flashed the lights on. They both walked inside while Joey kindly took a seat on the soft cushions.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" she quickly held up a hand in order to silence him when he opened his mouth to speak. "You know what never mind. I'll just get you both," she briskly walked to where her kitchen was at pulled out some items from her fridge.

"Téa you don't hav'ta do dis…" Joey said with an unsure tone.

"Nonsense, Joey! You're my friend and this is what friends do," she walked out of the kitchen with a soda pop in hand and a large sandwich sitting on top of a plate. "No shut up and eat," she handed the plate to him and placed the soda on a counter where a table sat.

"Gee…" he took the plate, "I didn't know friends threaten as well," he raised an amusing brow.

"Oh ha ha… there are tears streaming down right about now," she rolled her eyes and pointed, "Just eat."

Joey smiled while Téa sat comfortably on a single chair. She pulled her legs up in a sitting position and watched him eat. There was silence as he bit in to the last slice. Laying the plate down, he reached for his pop and cracked it open with the tab.

"So…" he started bringing the can to his lips.

"So…" she too copied her fists propped from underneath her chin up.

…

"I didn't wake ya now did I?"

She shook her head. "Nope…"

The two was basked in comfortable silence.

"Listen Joey… if you need—"

"No…" he interrupted her finishing his now empty can. He turned to face her with a serious look she doesn't see that quite often. "You're done so much for me already. I don't want ta be a burden ta ya Téa…" he answered truthfully.

"And you're not," she pushed herself off her chair and walked over to him in order to sit beside him. "Joey if he continues to do this…" she laid a hand on him, "I'm worried… about you…"

He mentally flint staring at her hand then back at her, "Thanks Téa…"

She stared at him, "For what being a friend?"

He grinned when she leaned away from him. "That too," he paused, "and for not telling… and being dere for me…" he mumbled Téa missing the pink that flashed across his cheeks.

She smiled, "I'm always here. Heck my number would never change."

Joey blinked glancing back at her. "Yea… 'bout dat numba… I think one of da neighbors stole it," he mentioned watching a flash of annoyance beam across her face.

"What?! Again?! That's the fifth time this week!" she stood ranting about her number complex.

Joey laughed at her antics and watched her rant about why they always took hers and the lady's three doors down.

"Maybe it's shiny," was his reply and she replied back by hitting him in the head with one of the sofa's pillow.

It was fun talking to Joey like this and she was glad that he would go to her if he has any problems. Especially dealing with his dad… He doesn't like to talk much about him and what goes on at home and she's more than happy to keep it a secret. Of course if things get out of hand, she's willing to do something about it. And… she's really glad that she had met him… even though they never really got on good terms in the beginning.

…

"So you're leaving?" Téa asked with her hands behind her back watching the back of his head as he tried to put his shoes. "Do you need any help with that?" she raised an amused brow at him.

Joey scoffed briefly looking up at her. "No I don't need help tying my shoes, Téa"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Right… just try not to get knots in them like last time."

After a few minutes of shoe tying he stood up and turned to face her. He grinned while she smiled like they do every night whenever he goes over.

"Are you sure you don't—"

"Yes I'm sure. I don't need ya ta baby me."

"Right… and your dad—"

"Will be knocked out by da time I get dere," he slightly turned towards the door, "you worry too much Téa."

She frowned at his words a sudden thought came in to mind. "Wait! Stay here a moment okay?"

He nodded and watched her go as she stumbled in to her room. Quickly after departing she returned with a jacket in hand.

"Ey dat's my_—_"

"Jean jacket yeah I know…" she handed it to him as he slung it on. "I swear you always leave that here," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He only shrugged his shoulders, "It's for emergencies only."

"Do I look the storage guy to you Joey?" she paused when a sudden thought came to her. "That'll be one dollar," she held out a hand.

Joey raised a brow and walked over to her. He grinned and slapped an open palm on hers. "Here's five, keep da change," he turned when he spotted her glaring and shaking her hand to relieve the 'pain'.

With a hand on the knob her voice stopped him.

"Be careful…"

He smiled with his back to her. He turned and pulled the door open meeting the night once more.

"Oh and Joey…"

"Yea…" he stilled.

"Yugi and I are planning on hanging out and I was—" she watched him nod his head in already said agreement.

"Same spot?"

"Yep!"

He half turned in her direction this time. "What time?"

She looked thoughtful, "Ten-ish."

"Okay… I'll see ya dere," he smiled. "Night Téa…"

"Night Joey…"

She watched his retreating form before heading over and firmly locking it. She turned back around stretched in the process. Letting out a yawn she crossed towards the living room, a finger on the switch.

"Welp… good night…" she said to no one in particular.

And the lights blew out with a flick of her wrist as she walked off towards her bedroom.

**End Chapter 2**

Yoku: In the next chapter that is soon to come there will be a better written atmosphere. Meaning there will be a much better scene than this. Sorry if this sounded to boring, I couldn't think of anything and I just wrote this last night. (Also, sorry for any grammar, spelling, and **OOC**-ness that has taken place.)

Please read and review and tell me what you think. But I do hope that the next chapter wouldn't take me too long to write out… hm… till next time I suppose.

-Currently working on _Running In The Rain_ for all you fans that is waiting for an update-


	3. Waffles

Yoku: Woot, another chapter another update! I am on a role! These couple of chapters is easy for me to write than going on to writing my other stories. Don't know why though maybe it's the new ideas that are flowing through my head at the moment. Chapter is a bit longer than the other two and I do hope you like this new installment.

Thank-you to those who have reviewed! You people are awesome!!

_Italics_ are profiles

Disclaimer: these things are hard to think of so do you actually think a brain-head like me could actually own it?

**Chapter 3: Waffles**

A bright new day shined through closed curtains. The girl groaned in her sleep after turning over in bed. One of her pillows was dangerously hanging on for dead life at the other end of her bed. The sheets lay crumpled on top of her, her hair was disarrayed. The sound of her door bell rang causing her to moan and yawn flipping over on her back. The bell rang again and she turned to stare at her clock.

_7:48 a.m._

She sighed closing her eyes just a tad before rubbing the sleep out of her and getting out of bed. 'It's too early for this…' she lazily thought heading to the front door.

When she reached she didn't take the time to take a peek for she unlocked the locks and pulled the door open. She met a familiar being who was leaning against the frame an arm supported his form his hazel eyes stared down at her. She only blinked the top of her shirt fluttered down her left shoulder.

An intense stare bore down at her with a blank look.

"What are you—" she was interrupted when he crossed paths with her heading inside her complex. She was still for a moment before she heard him shuffling behind her. "Akefia!" she turned closing the door as the lock clicked.

_Once in upon time there was a family who did things together. A little girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair pulled into pigtail would smile as her parents lifted her up and announced that the family would go on a 'vacation'. She was thrilled, up until the car ride._

Téa stood behind him with her hands on her hips sharing a still sleepy and angered look. She watched the boy's white hair sway to the side as he took his shoes off slipping on indoor shoes as he proceeded inside her house.

"Akefia, are you listening to me?" she fumed tailing him but the boy continued to walk heading for her kitchen.

Téa poked her head in staring as he pulled the refrigerator door towards the side looking for something. She shook her head dismissing him and walked back to her room. She flopped on her bed and pulled the covers over ignoring the fact that she didn't mind closing her bedroom door.

_It was a quiet ride to the outside shopping district. She listened to her parents make conversation and turned her head towards her window. She was a bit bug-eyed from what she met. Another boy, who looked slightly the same age as her, was making faces as both cars seem to ride with one another. Téa made faces back at him and the boy from 'across' from her mocked back, pressing his face against the glass. She only winced when she saw someone hit him on the head, thus the ride continued until her parents car drifted to its destination. She didn't really know who it was until meeting the boy at the food court from the shopping market. Well both him and his older brother._

Akefia Bakura leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and one leg over. His eyes had narrowed as he matured and his white mane was chopped from his shoulders. As he grew he made himself independent from his older twin, Ryou Bakura, the goody-two shoes of the family. He sighed a part of his bangs covered his right eye. The jeans he wore were cut above his knees obviously made by him. A sported black and white t-shirt, he was a bit tan-ish than pale like his brother. Several bands wrapped around his left wrist as was a sweat-band on his right. A smaller ring-like band wove around his right middle finger. So basically everyone… he's gone punk…

He had watched her shuffle underneath the covers; no emotion had passed his face.

Téa laid her head resting against her pillow but she couldn't seem to get back to sleep. She had this sense that someone is watching her. She flopped over so that her back rested against her mattress. Hands at the edges of her blanket she pulled them down only to stare right at a pair of hazel eyes. She let out a scream while Akefia held an annoyed look.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my room!" she straightened attempting to toss a pillow at him.

He didn't say much to her as he too straightened his form and managed to dodge away. He took a couple of steps back with his hands in his pockets.

"It's always the same thing Titi…" Akefia finally spoke watching her.

Téa blushed red throwing another pillow in his direction. "Stop calling me that you perv!" she yelled disliking the nickname he gave her.

"What?" he questioned playfully.

She fully stood on her bed as the covers had been thrown off; her pillows have gone 'missing'. "Forget it…" she waved a faint pink never left cheek, "just forget it…"

Akefia's only reply was a satisfied smirk.

'I so hate that name…' she seethed fighting back the blush.

Just once she had hoped that he didn't step into her room while changing.

'Why me…?' she wondered.

"I'm hungry, woman…" his words brought her back.

Téa merely narrowed her eyes and raise a brow. "Go eat at home," she attempted to 'shoo' him waving her hands out.

Akefia felt his persona being pushed out while Téa moved from behind him. "Hell no," he replied. "Both my parents and Ryou are having oatmeal for breakfast."

They stopped just outside her door.

"Oh… and what do you want?" Téa asked her hands still pressed against his back.

Half turning he spoke with a serious tone, "_Waffles_…"

Her hands dropped. "Waffles…Well, lucky for me I don't pancake batter or a waffle iron," she attempted to push him again but he held firm.

He 'humph' as he grabs hold of her writs. "And that's why **we** are going out to eat," he pulled her along.

"Akefia! Wait a minute!" he simply ignored her and slipping on his shoes she doing the same. "At least let me change!" she swayed but they were already out the door.

- -

"Would you quit looking so uncomfortable," he said looking at the top of his menu.

Téa shot him a glare ignoring the people around her. "I'm not looking uncomfortable…"

He 'humph' once more looked back at his menu. She ran a hand through her hair hoping to take out her tangles. Silently excursing herself she made her way to the bathroom.

"Stupid idiot," he heard her mumble as she left.

Laying the menu down he stared out the corner window where their table was placed. The Pancake House had the best waffles, in his opinion anyways, and every Saturday he attempts to take the girl with him. He doesn't know why but he likes her company especially when it comes to going to her place every Saturday morning.

He heard a squeak from across from him his eyes trained on the girl. He couldn't help but smirk every time he sees her with her pajamas on at the Pancake House. Ah yes… he loves to torture her.

"Akefia, Téa, you two ready to order?" a sudden voice was brought to their attention.

A waitress with long dark brown hair and uniform stood by the side with a pen and paper in hand.

"Hey Monica," Téa greeted with a small smile.

The girl Monica smiled back at her. "Hey Téa, he dragged you out again?" she motioned to the other teen.

Téa only nodded. "I think he's trying to torture me for some reason," she whispered but it didn't go unnoticed when Akefia crossed his arms.

"Oh… you're just figuring that out now Titi?" his smirk grew when she saw her flush.

Monica's green blue eyes blinked as she shifts, "Titi?"

Téa held a hand up, "I don't want to talk about it, okay… could we please just order…?"

The waitress shrugged her shoulders and took note of their meal heading to the back. In a matter of minutes their meal and beverage came as did a pair of familiar beings.

"Téa!"

The girl looked to the side only to be glomped from the side by a mass of black hair. Akefia watched amusingly at her obviously the timing was horrible for she was chugging down her cup of o.j.

"Mokuba," a warning tone flashed.

Mokuba Kaiba let her go apologizing to her as she coughed in her napkin.

"I-I'm al-alright…" she managed to reply straightening her composure. She coughed and turned to the thirteen year old. "Morning Mokuba," she stated.

"Morning!"

Téa turned her gaze to his older brother who was standing behind him. "Seto," she smiled.

Seto merely nodded in her direction.

"Is it alright if we eat with the both you?" Mokuba questioned looking at Akefia then Téa.

They both nodded and took a seat. Mokuba sat in the same isle with Téa, Seto with Akefia. The waitress came and took their order and soon the two was enjoying their meal as well.

"So Téa?"

"Hm…" she looked at him a fork in her month.

Mokuba placed her cup of milk down. "Why are you in your pajamas?"

Téa's only reply was by pointing her fork at Akefia with a glare. Mokuba made an 'o' motion and continued to eat. The four silently ate and chatted. Téa had crossed her legs in the both sitting cross-legged. She surveyed the Kaiba brothers' attire.

Seto had worn a jacket completely aware of the hoody poking from behind him. Dark colored jeans and a black t-shirt with gold designs stretching across the front. His blue eyes were focused on his plate as he too made small talk with Akefia.

Mokuba was no where different when choosing out his clothes. A pair of blue jeans fitted his bottom and a mask of stripped lines was designed on his shirt.

"Hey Téa?" Mokuba spoke to her.

"Yah," she sipped her juice.

"What are you doing today?" he tilted his head.

She couldn't help but tease him. "Oh… why the sudden interest?" She leaned in his direction a grin plastered on her face.

"Not like that," he waved his arms a blush formed at the bridge of his nose.

Téa pulled away, giggling. "Well, I have plans with Yugi and Joey," she continued her drink.

"Oh…"

"Hm…"

Seto emptied out his cup of coffee, "And just are the three of you planning to do?" he raised a brow.

Téa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Actually I'm not really sure. I was planning on just winging it, you know."

"Oh and just by winging it the three of you are planning on going to the arcade?"

"Or hanging out at that game shop of his?" Akefia inputted.

Téa grumbled, "Okay I get it. Not a good plan but we still have fun doing it."

"Right," Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

Akefia leaned his elbows placed on the table. "You could always go shopping." He noticed the threes odd stare. "As in shopping," he scowled leaning back, "buying more food for that house of yours. I swear every time I head over there, there is rarely anything to eat."

"Hey don't complain," she glared. "I never asked you to come over, stalker."

"Don't call me that."

"Stalker!"

Seto and Akefia rolled their eyes at her while Mokuba laughed at her antics.

"What do you do to eat, Téa?" Mokuba wondered.

"I buy some take-out," she shrugged.

"That isn't really healthy you know," Seto interjected.

She waved at him. "I rarely have time to cook let alone go off grocery shopping."

"Well make time."

Akefia smirked. "I bet you, you can't even cook."

Téa looked playfully offended. "Hey I can so cook. I make a mean 'o sandwich, you can even ask Joey."

They laughed at her reply while some shook their head. The four finished their meal and paid bill some had argued over it but Akefia had pointed out that she didn't have any money on them. Téa stretched when they made it outside.

"Man that was good," she smiled.

She turned around and punched Akefia on the arm. He raised a brow at her as did the other two.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his arm out of reflex.

"That's for dragging me here you ass. Now take me home," she placed her hands on her hips.

He pointed in the direction of the bus stop. "No ones stopping you, the bus stop is over there," he glanced to stare at her reaction.

"You know I don't have any money," she waved her arms to the side.

He had to smirk at this one. "I think I see something shiny," he looked off in to the distance with a hand covering the top of his eyes.

"Akefia!!!"

He laughed.

"Téa! Seto and I are more than happy to drop you off?" Mokuba brought her attention.

"Really?!" she quickly turned away from Akefia.

Seto nodded his head when his limo came up from beside him. "Get in or I'll leave you here," he opened the door himself.

"You can't do that?" she nearly yelled.

He smirked, "Just watch me…"

Téa stomped taking hold of Akefia as well, much to his annoyance.

_8:32 a.m._

**End Chapter 3**

Yoku: Hm… the ending wasn't really that good, but oh well. At least I wrote something right? The next chapter is going to be a bit tough, so don't expect an update anytime soon, since I have a term paper to write. 'Course I haven't been writing it… anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Excuse the use of spelling, grammar, and **OOC**-ness.

Please read and review!


End file.
